Voleurs Meurtriers High School
by Dri Lioncourt
Summary: Uma escola diferente de qualquer outra que você já viu...O que fazer quando em vez de alunos normais essa escola forma assassinos e ladrões?
1. Chapter 1

**Voleurs Meurtriers High School**

**Sinopse**: Uma escola diferente de qualquer outra que você já viu...O que fazer quando em vez de alunos normais essa escola forma assassinos e ladrões? FICHAS ABERTAS

**Discaimer**: Saint Seiya não me pertence (Oh, sério? ¬¬) se fosse meu eu não estaria escrevendo fics xDD

**Créditos**: Pisces Luna; pela idéia de namoradas para os dourados.

-

-

-

Hey!

Não disse que eu ia postar outra fic? xD

Finalmente a idéia saiu do papel xDD espero que gostem dela, já que eu vou apostar em um estilo mais comédia, apesar de ser uma escola que forma assassinos e ladrões...Bem uma coisa que eu tenho a explicar: não é todo mundo que estuda na escola que quer ser um criminoso, ok? Alguns só estão lá porque é o melhor ensino do mundo xD

Lá há outro tipo de aulas, que são...:

**Aula de armas**: Os alunos aprendem a usar todos os tipos de armas, como: revólveres, espadas, arco e flecha, etc...

**Aula de venenos**: Aprendem todos os tipos de venenos e como administrá-los, além dos antídotos.

**Aula de línguas**: Aprendem noções básicas de todas as línguas, podendo escolher no mínimo duas para se aprofundarem.

**Aula de objetos e artefatos valiosos**: Aprendem quais são as melhores coisas para se roubar.

**Aula de disfarces**: Aprendem vários modos de não serem reconhecidos.

**Aula de lutas**: Aprendem como se defender e atacar.

**Aula de infiltração**: Aprendem como entrar em qualquer lugar sem serem pegos, além de saber como desarmar alarmes e câmeras de vigilância.

**Aula de sedução**: Bom, é pra quando nenhuma arma ou veneno funcionar xP Huahuahauahaua...

-

-

-

_**Dourados**_

Mu (2º ano) – Vago

Shion (3º ano) – Vago

Dohko (3º ano) – Vago

Mask (3º ano) – Vago

Shaka (2º ano) – Vago

Deba (3º ano) – Vago

Shura (2º ano) – Vago

Kamus (2º ano) – Vago

Saga (2º ano) – Vago

Kanon (2º ano) – **Dri Lioncourt**

Milo (2º ano) – Vago

Afrodite (3º ano) – Vago

Aioros (3º ano) – Vago

Aioria (2º ano) – Vago

-

_**Ficha**_

Nome:

Apelido (se tiver):

Idade:

Nacionalidade:

Ano (1º, 2º ou 3º):

Aparência:

Personalidade:

O que gosta:

O que não gosta:

Aulas que vai bem:

Aulas que vai mal:

É nova na escola?

Mora na escola? (lá é tipo um internato, mas não é obrigatório morar lá):

Quer ser assassina/ladra de verdade?

Que tipo de armas usa:

Namorado (mais de uma opção):

O que acha dele:

O que ele acha de você:

Como vão se apaixonar:

-

_**Minha ficha**_

**Nome**: Angelique Oleander

**Apelido**: Angel, angie, irlandesa maluca xD

**Idade**: 16 anos

**Nacionalidade**: Irlandesa

**Ano** (1º, 2º ou 3º): 2º ano

**Aparência**: Tem longos cabelos loiros que vão até o meio das costas e são ondulados, franja repicada, que costuma cobrir o olho direito, olhos pretos brilhantes, boca grande(estilo Angelina Jolie xD), unhas bastante compridas sempre pintadas de preto, busto grande, pele bastante pálida, semelhante a de um cadáver xP, braços longos e finos e pernas grossas. E uma tatuagem de adaga no ombro direito.

**Personalidade**: É bastante briguenta, não leva desaforo pra casa e costuma se irritar facilmente com provocações. É um pouco egoísta, sempre pensando em si mesma e no que pode ganhar com algo, detesta ficar sem ter o que fazer, por isso sempre procura coisas inovadoras, se cansa fácil da companhia da maioria das pessoas, podendo parecer que muitas vezes ela brinca com o sentimento dos outros. Apesar de toda essa imagem ruim, Angelique pode ser doce e delicada quando quer, mostrando partes do seu lado mais "humano", mas claro, isso raramente acontece.

O que gosta: Lua, tigres -, ouvir música BEM alto, morangos.

O que não gosta: Sol forte, não ter o que fazer, pessoas sentimentais.

Aulas que vai bem: Sedução, Disfarces e Línguas.

Aulas que vai mal: Lutas, Objetos e Artefatos Valiosos.

É nova na escola? Não.

Mora na escola? (lá é tipo um internato, mas não é obrigatório morar lá): Sim :D

Quer ser assassina/ladra de verdade? Bem...ela quer ser ladra sim xD

Que tipo de armas usa: Não gosta de armas de fogo, por isso usa adagas, dardos com veneno e às vezes arco eflecha.

Namorado: Kanon

O que acha dele: "Que cara chato! ¬¬' Será que ele não larga do meu pé? E ainda tem umas brincadeiras de MUITO mal gosto u.ú...ah...se bem que ele é lindo -"

O que ele acha de você: Adora pegar no pé da Angelique pra deixar ela nervosa xDD

Como vão se apaixonar: Segredo xP hauahauahuahauahua...

-

Espero que gostem :D

Beijos,

**Dri Lioncourt**


	2. Primeiras Escolhidas

**Voleurs Meurtriers High School**

**Sinopse**: Uma escola diferente de qualquer outra que você já viu...O que fazer quando em vez de alunos normais essa escola forma assassinos e ladrões? FICHAS ABERTAS

**Discaimer**: Saint Seiya não me pertence (Oh, sério? ¬¬) se fosse meu eu não estaria escrevendo fics xDD

**Créditos**: Pisces Luna; pela idéia de namoradas para os dourados.

-

-

-

Hey!

Gente quantas fichas, nunca recebi tantas assim! xD que bom que vocês gostaram da idéia...

Mas tem um problema // TODAS as fichas estavam ótimas, sério amei todas...só que eu não consigo me decidir em quem escolher ¬¬'

Bom, nem todo mundo xD as que pediram cavaleiros menos disputados já foram escolhidas... :D

Então, para resolver esse problema, vou pedir uma coisa pra vocês (que, aliás, esqueci de por na ficha xD) façam a _**HISTÓRIA**_ da sua personagem, ok? E caprichem, as que tiverem as melhores histórias levam os golds!

E para as que já foram escolhidas, façam a parte da história também, certo:D

E desculpem incomodar vocês xD mas é sério, eu não estava conseguindo escolher...

-

-

-

_**Dourados**_

Mu (2º ano) – Vago

Shion (3º ano) – **Aredhel Black**

Dohko (3º ano) – **Elys the black angel**

Mask (3º ano) – Vago

Shaka (2º ano) – Vago

Deba (3º ano) – Vago

Shura (2º ano) – **Nina Schneizler**

Kamus (2º ano) – Vago

Saga (2º ano) – Vago

Kanon (2º ano) – **Dri Lioncourt**

Milo (2º ano) – Vago

Afrodite (3º ano) – Vago

Aioros (3º ano) – **Sayuri-sama**

Aioria (2º ano) – **Joannah**

**-**

**-**

**-**

Beijos

;D

**Dri Lioncourt**


	3. Escolhidas

**Voleurs Meurtriers High School**

**Sinopse**: Uma escola diferente de qualquer outra que você já viu...O que fazer quando em vez de alunos normais essa escola forma assassinos e ladrões?

**Discaimer**: Saint Seiya não me pertence (Oh, sério? ¬¬) se fosse meu eu não estaria escrevendo fics xDD

**Créditos**: Pisces Luna; pela idéia de namoradas para os dourados.

-

-

-

Finalmente o restante das escolhidas xD desculpem a demora, mas eu fiquei sem pc por uns dias...¬¬'

Ah, eu exclui o Deba da fic xDD sei lá...eu não gosto muito dele e não tava com vontade de deixar ele participar xP mas eu coloquei um personagem extra muito lindo no lugar dele xDD

-

-

-

_**Dourados**_

Mu (2º ano) – **Lune Kuruta **(Parabéns, ficou com seu Mu-chan:D e conseguiu espantar os olhares de cima dele xD)

Shion (3º ano) – **Aredhel Black**

Dohko (3º ano) – **Elys the black angel**

Mask (3º ano) – **Alice-AC**

Shaka (2º ano) – **Aino Minako Meiou **(foi uma das melhores histórias que eu já li :D simplesmente amei!)

Shura (2º ano) – **Nina Schneizler**

Kamus (2º ano) – **July-chan **(Dá trabalho mesmo, mas pelo menos compensa o esforço xD aproveita bem esse pingüim xDD)

Saga (2º ano) – **Larry A. K. McDowell **(Ahh...tudo bem se você ficar com ele?)

Kanon (2º ano) – **Dri Lioncourt**

Milo (2º ano) – **Tinini **

Afrodite (3º ano) – **Kao-chan xD** (Sorte que a PM foi hein? xD mas está aí, conseguiu o Dite :D)

Aioros (3º ano) – **Sayuri-sama**

Aioria (2º ano) – **Joannah**

**Personagens extras:**

Cedric Flanagan (3º ano)** – Camila von Bielefeld **(Tomei a liberdade de te colocar com ele, espero que não se importe xD é o mesmo que você escolheu para rival em "The Nightmare".)

Rephine Le Fent (3º ano) – **Melody Sephy Kitsune **(Bom, espero que não se importe de ficar com um personagem meu...eu gostei muito da sua ficha e não queria te excluir :D)

**-**

**-**

**-**

**Ficha dos extras**

Nome: Cedric Flanagan

Apelido: Ced

Aparência:Cabelos loiros compridos, olhos azuis acinzentados, têm uma cicatriz no pulso direito, corpo bem definido.

Personalidade: Bastante intuitivo, sempre segue a sua "voz-interior", tem uma grande imaginação, e sempre está inventando novos jeitos para pregar peças em alguém.

Nome: Rephine Le Fent

Apelido: Rephie xDD mas ele não gosta

Aparência: Cabelos castanhos compridos, com algumas mechas loiras, olhos azuis, corpo bem definido.

Personalidade: É o mais preguiçoso de todos, detesta ter que estudar xD, e quando o faz é sempre reclamando, mas é bastante atencioso, costuma ouvir tudo o que os outros tem a dizer.

-

Beijos

;D

**Dri Lioncourt**


End file.
